I Believe 2
by PowersWithin
Summary: Another episode to the story "I Believe", with a new mission, and a new character - My 'Friend', Zeenat


**I Believe II**

  
  
**

Intro

**   
  
It's been 2 months (or more) since I last went to the DBZ.. I mean DBGT world. Everyday, I'd stare at the TV screen for hours, hoping that it'll turn liquid-ish again. However, all I did was waste time. My hope in going back there was pretty much 0. Will I ever go back there again? Well, who knows.  
  


**** Next Day ****

  
  
"Minyan, you're crazy, I mean your TV turning into liquid? And I mean LIQUID?? That's it, you've finally lost it" Zeenat, my odd friend said.   
"Yes!!! That's right, LIQUIIIIIID!!! You hear? LIke non-solid." I told her.   
"Sure, you need some serious help." She suggested.   
"Me? Help? HA! YEAH SURE!!! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALLLLLLL SAY!!!"   
"Um....k...."   
"OK THAT IS SOOOOO IT!!! Why don't YOU, come to MY house tomorrow? Or even better today!"   
"No, sorry, I can't, maybe another time?"   
"GAHHHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!!!! Come or I shall.... um... do something really evil."   
"Ugh, I'll think about it.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YES OR NO!!!! You think too much, you know, you gotta just stand up there, in the light, and look bright at the sky, and yell out 'I ZEENAT HAQ HAS THE RIGHT!!!!' then echo, echo, echo." I told her.   
Zeenat starts to back away from me. "Um...I'll...just goto class now...."   
"You're comming to my house today kas tomorrow's Saturday!!! AND YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!!! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL MY POWERRRRR!!!"   
"Weirdo." She said as she ran to her class.   
_PLEEEEEEEEEASE TV, turn liquidy, I really wanna proove to her that I ain't lying!_ I thought as I walked to my classroom.   
  


**Later that night around 8:00pm**

  
Zeenat looked at her watch, and said "Minyan the TV is SOLID!!! Now can I PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE go home?"   
"Um..................no." I replied.   
"I don't care I'm calling my mom" She said as she got up.   
"DO IT AND I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR LIL' CRUSH!!!"   
"ERRRRR!!! THAT'S CALLED BLACK MAIL!!!" She yelled.   
"I know eh? I'm evil." I smirked. "Now look, I swear it happened, all I have to do is believe, be...." Just then, my parents interrupted.   
"Minyan, we're going out and we'll be back really late, just becareful, and bye." My dad said opening the door.   
"SWEET! I mean uh.. bye." I said with excitement.   
After my parents left, it's just Zeenat and I. "This is perfect, now, where was I.... Oh yeah, the TV." _C'mon, I know this is key to going to the DBGT world... C'mon, open portal, open....._ I thought as I stared at the TV closely, slowly putting my hand into the screen, and then, it wobbled, and my had was going through the screen.   
"HOLY COW!!!! I THOUGH YOU WERE KIDDING!!! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOUR WEIRD TV TO TURN INTO SOME MATRIX THING!!!" She said in amusement, and starting to jump up and down around the room.   
"YO!!! Calm down before you trash our house, now, let's go!" I said, and before she answered, I threw her into the TV screen, and followed afterwards.   
  
**

** The DBGT World **

**   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeenat and I yelled as we landed on some hard roof.   
"HEHEHEHE!!! YOU LOOK SO STUPID ANIME STYLE!!!" I teased.   
"Wha? AH!!! MY HANDS!!! THEY'RE CARTOON!!!" She yelled.   
"ANIME!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR???? ANIME!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!" I yelled back.   
"Ok, jeez, calm down already." She said.   
"Now... how in the world are we gonna get down from the roof?" I wondered.   
"I don't know, you're the anime genious here."   
"Tsk."   
"Well maybe your 17 baby will come and carry you." She said evily.   
"FINE!!! WHATEVER!!! We're on the Kame house so he should be in here." I said, "SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!" I screamed.   
Then, he came out of the house.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AH! AH! AH!!!!!" Zeenat pointed and screamed.   
"WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!??!!" I looked around.   
"He....he.....s....s....seven......t..teen..."   
"You, I remember you..." He said to me.   
"Um... heh, yeah, can....you... um... like....sorta... get us down from here?" I asked shyly.   
"Ok, wait, I will be back." He replied as he went into the house.   
"Ah, ain't he kawaii?" I said dreamily.   
"Ka what?" Zeenat was really confused.   
"Ugh, I mean ain't he cute?" I translated it into English.   
"Not as cute as Nick Carter." She said bushing.   
"You're obssessed." I said.   
"No I am not for the thousandth time." She answered.   
"So, still think I need serious help?"   
"Oh my god, this place... please just get me out of this freaky world!"   
"What's the matter? Lil' zeeny's scared?"   
"SHUT UP!"   
Then, 17 came out with a ladder, and leaned it to the house.   
"Go on, climb down." He instructed.   
"Alright, I think I can do that." I said as I climbed down, however, Zeenat was just sitting on the roof not budging.   
"Come down already!" I called.   
"Um... OH MY GOD MINYAN!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DRAGGING ME INTO THIS!!!! I AM SOOOO SCARED OF HEIGHTS!!! REMEMBER THAT ROPE CLIMBING INCIDENT IN GYM??????????" She said.   
"WOW WHO CARES IF YOU'RE SCARED! Either you come down right now, or you'll have ta jump down kas we ain't keepn' the ladder up here forever. I'm gonna spend some nice quality time with the kame house family you hear? Who knows if this would be the last time I'm here, and so I ain't gonna waste it. Time is more precious than gold, and that is why we should treasure it more than anything. Unless there's a wormhole we can never once again repeat our past. I will spend as much time as I can with these folks, since it might be my last time ever! Now I can see you everyday almost at school, so you better come down here and enjoy this miracle while you can!" Right after that I took a deeeep breath.   
"Um... ok, just calm down!" She said with her eyes widened because of the speech I've just made, "How do I get down?"   
"You turn around, put your foot onto that ridge thing, and you climb down. Besides, if you fall, 17 will catch ya, right?" I winked.   
"I certainly won't let her get hurt." He nodded.   
As Zeenat climbs down the ladder, she mumbled "Minyan I hate you, I will kill you, I hate you, I am gonna kill you!"   
"Admit it, you're enjoying it. Wanna see trunksy? You like him, ne? I mean do you not? So yeah." I told her.   
Zeenat then finally jumped onto the ground, and looked at 17 with amusement.   
"Um... can I poke you?" She asked.   
"ZEENAT!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP QUESTION IS THAT?!??!!? THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO A PERSON WHEN YOU MEET THEM IS HI, MY NAME IS SO AND SO!!!! AND YOU, YOU'RE LIKE 'Oh, can I poke you?' YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOUNG LADY!!!!" I said furiously, yet with embarassment.   
"It's just kinda WEIRD you see? Seeing car.. I mean Anime people in front of you, hello!"   
"Hey, let's talk inside. It's very clear what your missions are." He said looked at the ground.   
"MISSION!!! MINYAN!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT A MISSION!!!" She glared at me.   
"It's the fun part. Ugh, let's just go inside and meet peoplez, Trunks might be there, who knows, I mean Marron and Trunks are married and Marron lives there."   
"MARRIED?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!??!!?!??!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.   
"YO GUY!!!!!!!! ARE YOU MAD!?!??!" I said poking my ears, "For the last time let's go inside!" I suggested.   
"O...k........ let's just go." She said.   
Then the 3 us walked into the house.   
18 looked up and saw us, "Hey there." She said.   
"OH MY GOD!!!!!! YOU!!!!!! YOU!!!!!! YOU TWO!!!!!!" Zeenat said with her jaws wide open.   
"Jee, even I was calmer than you!" I said.   
"I think I need to faint, this is too weird, maybe I'll just pinch myself and wake up."   
"Ugh, whatever, this ain't no dream, c'est très.... uh..... Real." I explained, "Hey sev. you're so quiet, usually you drive around insanely trying to kill people in your way."   
"It's...well, partly it's still because of what I have done.... and partly... it's because of what's comming." He looked down to the floor.   
Just then, Marron and Trunks comes into the room.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zeenat screamed and fell back, then hit her head onto the sofa corner, and layed still, out cold, on the floor.   
"Hey there, MInyan, what's up with your friend? Or whoever she is" Trunks wondered.   
"Oh, her, she's kinda um.... 'amused' I should say." I said with a sweatdrop.   
"Hi, welcome back." Marron greeted.   
"Great to be back." I said with a salute.   
Then, Zeenat wakes up, and rubs her head.   
"This isn't a dream? We have to complete a mission?" She said confusingly.   
"Yes, the mission, the important part," 17 remembered, "Well, it's.... it's mainly my fault... I guess my mind was all influenced by those that I've hurt. I guess I thought so much about it, that I... that I made it come true. You, from the other world, have some sort of special power, the power to believe, to believe and make your dream come true. We have that power also, but it's not as nearly strong as yours. What I'm asking is... believe that you have the power to fight like us, and help us in defeating my past, and my dark side."   
"Excuseme?" Zeenat asked.   
"I understand, and I shall avenge your death, and perish the darkness with the lights of heaven, then once again, our broken souls shall be resembled, and the world will have no more war, pain, or despair. It is our destiny!" I said looking up and pointing at the roof.   
"You're...over reacting again...."Marron said.   
"Um... I see. Well, hey, we'll help ya, k? But..um... us? FLYING? Right."   
"Well, you can believe, just believe you can. Surely it's much easier to fly than to open a portal through 2 worlds." Trunks said.   
"FLYING???? FIGHTING???? AVENGE DEATHS???? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!! MINYAN IS A DEAD PILE OF MEAT WHEN WE GET THROUGH WITH THIS!!!!" Zeenat screamed.   
"Yo, c'mon, it'll be fun, and what do you mean a 'pile'??? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!??!!? Ugh, calery obbssessions these days." I said.   
"If we're going to defeat this thing on time, you two better start jumping off the roof." 18 suggested.   
"I'm on it s... mam!" I said as I went back out and start to climb the ladder.   
"Minyan!! WAI.. Ugh, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She said as she followed after me.   
As I closed my eyes, thinking about what it would feel like to fly, I slowly stepped off the edge of the roof.   
"ATLEAST KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN JUST INCASE!!! KRILLIN'S LOOKING FORWARD IN SEEING YOU WHEN WE FLY TO THE BATTLE LOCATION, SO YOU BETTER NOT GET HURT!!!" 18 called to me.   
"Momentai...." I said calmly like terriormon from Digimon.   
"Momen what?" Zeenat said behind me.   
"OK, JUST SHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PEOPLEZ ARE TRYN' TO CONCENTRATE HERE!!" I glared with one eye at Zeeny.   
I slowly thought about what Gohan said to Videl when he teached her fly, and believe at the same time too, as I finally stepped down, I expect a huge, hard fall, but instead, when I slightly opened my eyes to peek out, I was flying, and I have the total control too.   
"ALRIGHT!!!!! YEAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I DID IT I DID IT!!!!! I AM FL......" Just then I lost my concentration and fell down, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!!!!"   
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! YOU FELL!!" Zeenat laughed.   
"Ahem, so what if I'm just gettin' the hang of this, let's see you fly, bird Z."   
"Ok, just watch!" Then Zeenat took a huge leap, and jumped of the edge screaming with a high pich tone, but she didn't fall either, she was flying too.   
"WOW! I never knew you were imaginative." I said amusingly.   
"Well jee thanks for your compliment." She said, then she lost her concentration and fell down too.   
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZEENY FELL TOO!!!!!!!!" I laughed.   
"Well, it's sorta like the first try ya know?" She grunted.   
"Guys, forget that, we've got to move on to blasting." Trunks smirked.   
"Oh, yeah, blasting." As I placed me hand together, on my right waist, eyes narrowed, the wind blew, and I heard crows, everything was silent, and I broke the quietness by yelling, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" When I pulled my hands to the front, a blue ray of light flew from my palms, it felt like strengths from my body, and the force was pushing me back, but I did it, a perfect ka-me-ha-me-ha blast. As it went into the sky, disappearing into the summer dawn, I thought _Pretty good, ne? especially for someone that's not a saiyan, and that's from another world_ For the first time, I felt graceful, it was one of the best moments of my life, with my friends, and favorite characters around me, and accomplishing something big like this, all these happy thought was broke by a loud.   
"MINYAN!!! SNAP OUTTA IT AND COME BACK TO REALITY!!!" Screamed Zeenat to my ear.   
"Um... huh? Oh, yeah, um... how long was I here without moving?" I wondered.   
"Your body was there for 30 seconds, and who knows where your brain has gone off to." She said.   
"O.....k...... well, your turn." I moved out of her way.   
"Okay, see, I'm kinda new at this..." She said.   
"YOU CAN DO IT ZEENAT!!!! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND USE THE POWERS WITHIN!!!!! WOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M ROOTN' FOR YA!!!!!!!" I screamed.   
"You're being too optimistic. Anyways," She prepared the blast of the galact gun, "GALACT GUN....................FIIIIIIIRRREEEEE!!!!!!!" She said as she pushed her palms away, then a blue ray of light was blasted into the sky. Then Zeenat's empty shell stood there for a whole minute, smiling at the sky.   
"Um......... Earth to Dr. Z, Earth to DR.Z, is your brain in there?" I said, as I knocked her head expecting her body to fall over, then she just looked over at me smiling like an zombie.   
"You're.......scaring me..."   
"I'm actually enjoying this." Zeenat finally admits.   
Then everyone else around us claps. "Well done, but now it's the time for the real fight, ready to head to that island where we've revived the dragon last time?" 18 asked as she looked over.   
"BRING IT ON!!!!" Zeenat and I said at the same time.   
"Um....JINX!!" I said to Zeenat since we said the same thing at the same time.   
"OH GROW UP!!" She squeaked.   
"Um... sure." I pulled myself together. Then, 17, 18, Marron, Trunks, Zeenat and I flew over to the island in the middle of the sea. When we landed there, Krillin came to greet us.   
"Hey guys, glad to see you've made it. It's only a matter of time now, once that sun sets down, 17, you'll be thinking of your past again, then, when hell's fighter comes, we'll show him." Krillin explained.   
"And then, we'll summon the dragon and grant us a wish... 1 for 17, and one for these 2." Trunks said.   
"The dragon? But didn't the dragonballs...." I thought   
"No, remember? We've only made 1 wish, to wish 17 back. After you left, there's to more wishes left. We told the dragon to come back again the next time you come here." 18 told me.   
"Sounds like a great plan, if we don't all get eaten by the um... hell guy." Zeenat said.   
"Sheesh, and you said I'm sooooooooooo negative. Besides, hell's fighter ain't gonna EAT us, he's just gonna blast us, that's all." I added.   
"Either way, we'd die."   
"Yup."   
"Alright you two, break it up, no one's going to die except for him, with you two's help, we can defeat this guy. Alright?" Marron said.   
"Then again, yeah!" I said as I lifted my fist into the air.   
Just then, the sun disappears into the horizon.   
17 looks up all frightened, with nothing but darkness in his eyes, and said in a shaky voice "He's here...."   
"um...s....seventeen....... you're really scaring me, I...um... hate horror ghosty stuff ya know?" I said turning around to look at him slowly.   
"Sorry....Minyan, turn around, but do it slowly, you two Zeenat..." He said slowly, with tension and the feeling unknown in his voice.   
As Zeenat and I turned around slowly, we saw a figure emerging from the dark.   
"Um..........I'll just..hide behind ya sev, heh." I said as I ran behind 17 and grabbed his shouders.   
"Stop chickening out, we're all depending on you, and your friend." He said as he shuved me back to the front.   
"That's right, you guys are depending on us. If you guys don't need us then you could have defeated this thing by yourselves. I see now, because of our strong beliefs, we can be stronger that anything, anything's possible. This is for you 17, C'MON ZEENAT! WE'RE MOVING IN!!!!!"   
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Zeenat yelled.   
As the figure came clearer, it was the exact duplicate of 17, but with an eerie look, something's just not quite right. Then I realized what it was, one, he paleness of his skin, two, the dark-redness of his eye with no reflection.   
"Remember, 17? How you enjoyed hurting the weak? All those lives you've killed? You wanted to kill your own neece, and your sister, you remember, don't you?" He said, in a deep voice.   
"STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!!!!!" Screamed 17 with his hands covering his eyes, kneeling on the floor, "I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANYONE!!!! I AM SORRY FOR ALL THOSE THAT I'VE DONE!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in agony.   
"That's it, I'm not going to take anymore of this fool, LET'S GO!!!!" said 18, as her, Marron, Trunks, and Krillin dashed towards Hell's fighter.   
I couldn't budge, for some reason, neither could Zeenat, but what unfroze us was the ghosty blast that came from Hell's fighter, which hit everyone, and comming towards us.   
As I began to run away, I thought, no, this is the time to proove myself, as a worthy friend, and as a worthy fighter. This is what I've always wanted for my life, to fight side by side with the Z fighters.   
As I stood up, powering up, the wind blowing my hair, my jacket flying like a cape behind me, I thought _As long as my friends are beside me, and as long as i have my beliefs, anything's possible._ "Zeenat, let's go!" I looked at her without turning my head.   
"I.... guess, ALRIGHT!!! LET'S SHOW THIS GUY!!!!"   
As the blast came towards us, we combined our blasts and blasted it into oblivion. When the others fell onto the ground, unable to get up, I knew that now, it is up to us, this world's faith, 17's life depends on us, we must stop this evil now.   
"ALRIGHT!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! 17 MIGHT HAVE MADE SOME MISTAKES IN HIS LIFE, AND HE MIGHT HAVE HURT MORE THAN THE LIVES OF 1 HUMAN BEING, BUT LOOK, HE IS TRYING TO MAKE IT UP FOR HIS MISTAKES, AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE!!!!! HE IS A NICE PERSON, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HARM HIM OR HIS FAMILY NO MORE!!!! ATLEAST NOT WHEN ZEENAT AND I ARE THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!"   
"children... so young, yet so foolish...." Hell's fighter insulted as he placed his palms together, and red lights starts to glow around him. "Hell's..............flash!"   
Though his speech was calm, the energy that was blasted was enormous.   
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"   
"GALACT GUN, FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zeenat screamed after me.   
The blast of Zeenat and I were much stronger than the blast of Hell's fighter, for our blast had a purpose, it was a blast of friendship, a blast of courage, a blast to save our friends. As the blast hit Hell's fighter, everything seem to have to stopped, then start to go in slow motion, our hair flying in the summer wind, our clothes flapping because of the energies blasted, the reflections of the explosion flashed in our eyes, in the background, we hear voices cheering. So much was going on in such a short time. When I blinked, everything was back at the normal speed. Next thing that happened, hell's fighter exploded, with an image of a demon, then vanished. I just stood there, frozen. I was happy, happy that we actually saved the lives of countless beings, happy that I have done something big. It was a big accomplishment. Then 17 slowly walked up behind me, but I did not realize that he was behind me.   
"Thank-you....," He said, and I turned around sharply, for I was sort of frightened because I thought he was 10 meters away, "Thank-you, and your friend, for saving me, and saving us, again, for the second time."   
I nodded, speechless, it's like I suddenly became a mute, slowly, I came back to reality, and said "Hey, no problem, it was fun."   
Just as I thought, how this was suppose to be those emotional moments when everyone cries and hugs, I was wrong, this dramatic scene was ruined by Zeenat, and her voice saying, "OH MY GOD MINYAN!!! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU AFTER WE GET BACK!!!! But........... it was fun."   
"Um... sure?" I said, confused.   
"You two really came through." 18 said, walking towards us.   
"That was fun." I said.   
"For once you're right, Minyan." Zeenat agreed.   
"Now for the fun part, time to make those wishes." Marron said as she gathered the dragonball.   
"WHOA!!!! It's looks so cool!" Zeenat exclaimed.   
"I will grant you 2 wishes..." The dragon said.   
"Go on 17, this one's for you..." Krillin said.   
"I don't really think I deserve this... but dragon, I just want to move on with life, I just want everyone to know that I regret, and I am sorry for all that I've done, if you can make that wish come true, I would feel a lot better..." He said.   
"Your wish... has been granted" The dragon said.   
"Huh?" Said 17 with surprise, as he looked up, as though expecting the dragon to not grant his wish.   
"That's a great wish, brother." 18 smiled.   
"Heh, it's nothing..."   
"Now you two get a wish." 18 looked at us.   
"Go on Zeeny, I've, I mean we've already made a wish last time." I said.   
"REALLY??????? ANYTHING?????????" Zeenat asked.   
"Within a possible limit ofcourse." 18 answered.   
(Author's note: This part is dedicated to Zeenat, Nick carter is just not my style, neither are English pop music -_-())   
"Minyan would think I'm crazy but I don't care. I wish Nick Carter could be here right now and I can interview him." Zeenat said with excitement.   
"Oh brother, peoples are so obssessed these days." I said as I shook my head.   
"For the last time...... I'm........"   
"Your wish has been granted..." The Dragon chanted slowly.   
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" Zeenat starts to jump up and down screaming in high pitched voice.   
"Um.......yeah........... and you thought I was weird." I said.   
Just then, a portal opened up, and Nick Carter fell out of it wearing Pajamas.   
"Hm... interesting, it's night time in our world too." I said.   
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Zeenat starts jumping, turning all red.   
"So... this is the one you call Nick Carter?" 17 wondered.   
"Yeah." I answered.   
"WHERE AM I? AND WHO ARE YOU!?" Nick looks around, standing up.   
"Why do I suddenly feel like killin'?" I said between my teeth.   
"Don't worry, we'll...um...just... go back to the house, for a while." Krillin suggested.   
"I am waitting for your third wish..." Said the dragon.   
"Third wish? But I thought..." Marron said, with a puzzled look.   
"This one is for Minyan, the one that revived me..."   
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm gonna make a good one. I wish that from now on, as long as I want to open the portal to this, or any other world, it would be possible." I wished.   
"Your wish... has been granted." The dragon said as he disappeared, and the 7 dragonballs flew their seperate ways.   
As everyone flew back to the Kame house, Zeenat and Nick talked for the whole night, with no sleep.   
"Guess we're stayn' here eh?" I asked.   
"Yeah, I guess so." Answered 17.   
"WOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I howlered.   
When all of us flew to the roof to look at the stars, Zeenat screamed after every sentence that Nick said.   
"Ugh, there goes our peace and quiet." I grunted.   
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS MINYAN!??!!? THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!!!! THANK-YOU THANK-YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR BRINGING ME HERE!!!!" She said.   
"I thought you hated this whole world thingy. Ah well, who cares. We can stay here for 2 days, since it's the weekend. When our parents ask where we've been.... well........uh........ just get these guys to write a note. Is that OK with ya?" I asked.   
"Ofcourse, it's be an honour to have you here." 17 noded.   
Then as we looked at the sky, I thought, _Finally, we can now meet whenever we can, and all the fun we'll have during summer holidays, yep, this is life._ My innerthoughts were interrupted by another of Zeenat's scream.   
"AH!!!!!! YOU MEAN YOU'LL GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH OF YOURS AND WILL TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!?!?!??! REALLY!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?" Zeenat asked.   
"Well, you have just brought me through a portal, into this mystical world, yes, it's a way of saying thank-you." He answered.   
"YOU THANK ME?!?!?!? YOU THANK ME?!?!?!?!?" She jumped.   
"Why ofcourse." He answered.   
"Heh, weird peoplez. Anyways, I'm glad that I can finally stay here for a while." I said.   
"You're welcome to come back any time. You saved our lives." Said Marron.   
"Thank-you." I thanked.   
"No, thank-you." Marron replied.   
I watched as the sky became darker and darker, the clouds in the sky moving slowly with the wind, the owl hooting, and all my friends around me, on the roof of my dream house, I know that this can't get any better. Just then, a thought suddenly came into my mind, I sat up sharply, looked around, and quickly asked "WHERE EVER DID ROSHI GO?!??!?!?"   
"OH NO!!!! WE FORGOT HIM IN THE BEAUTY SALON!!!!" 18 snapped.   
  
On the other side of the television, the words "THE END" comes up to the screen.   
  


**_.-'`'~The End~'`'-._**

  
  
_Illustrations: To see the illustrations for this story, goto: **http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/lildbz/blastingscene.jpg** for the blasting scene   
**http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/lildbz/nickscene.jpg** for the Scene of Nick and Zeenat _


End file.
